


More Than You Bargained For

by SheerahChi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kaneki is a little shit, Kaneki is a tease, Kaneki is his newest model, M/M, Sexual Tension, Touka is a badass manager, Tsukiyama models and is also a designer, fashion industry au, tags will be updated as the fic goes on, they also eat people, they're dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukiyama Shuu asked Kaneki Ken to model for his collection, he knew it would be interesting. What he didn't know was that his model was more than complex.</p><p>Basically a collection of headcanons for my fashion AU, pretending to be a story. Lots of sexual tension, but no actual smut for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this flying around for months, but never found a way to give it more plot, so I'm sorry if the chapter progression seems a little rushed...
> 
> set in an alternate universe where ghouls are slowly being reintroduced into human society. They've got meat supplements (which taste terrible, but hey, no killing needed) and research for "normalizing" tastebuds is in progress.

“Touka-chan, ma cherie!“ A loud voice echoed through the office, followed by a sigh.

“Go away, Tsukiyama, I don't have time for your shenanigans,“ the dark-haired woman said, not bothering to look up from her monitor.

“I only want to know one name,“ the purple haired man whined, dramatically sitting on the desk. “You know everyone, right?“

“No.“

“Come oon, I'll pay for your coffee. For the next month.“ Bribing usually didn't work on her, but...

“What is it now?“ She knew she'd have to give in at some point so she could continue her work in peace. Why not do so already? Plus she got free coffee out of it, which was always welcome.

“The cute guy from the cafeteria. You know, the one with the eyepatch?“ Of course she knew him. Everyone did.

“Please don't stalk him, he's got enough to deal with.“ Which wasn't a lie. She didn't know him well, but she did know that he only recently started to work here, after spending half a year in the hospital.

“You wound me, Touka-chan, I want him to model for me.“ Oh dear, that could get interesting. Tsukiyama Shuu was known for his steamy photoshoots, as well as featuring ghouls in his ads. This guy didn't seem like he'd want to face either.

“Model? Him? Who is probably the shiest guy in the whole company?“

“Oui, he's perfect.“ Touka highly doubted it, but she knew Mr. I-have-to-wear-at-least-one-purple-thing-or-I-won't-be-noticed's stubbornness all too well.

“His name's Kaneki Ken, ask HR for more info. And now leave, I've got things to plan.“ With a sigh, she turned her attention back to the screen. “Oh, and you can leave the coffee here.“

 

_A few days later_

 

“What are these for?“ She pointed at a big bouqet in the hands of her visitor.

“You helped me find the face for next season, this is a thank you.“ She looked at him incredulously, taking the (outrageously orange) bouqet.

“You convinced him? This fast?“ She couldn't believe it. Did this boy know what he signed up for?

“Oui, ma cherie, and I would like to invite you to watch his first photoshoot.“ She narrowed her eyes at him

“Why's that?“ She knew exactly why. Touka had a good hand for newbies, strict but fair.

“Oh, I merely think he will be wunderbar.“ She sighed. Despite being obnoxious, Tsukiyama had a good eye for potential stars.

“Fine. But please stop bothering me while I try to work.“


	2. Angles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's first photoshoot.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. "Uhm... excuse me? I'm ...“ He spoke in a clear voice, loud enough to make everyone in the room turn their attention to him. Before he could introduce himself however, he was cut off by a tall man dressed in purple.

“Kaneki Ken, no? I'm Tsukiyama Shuu, the designer and I will also be modelling with you today.“ He was about to hold out his hand when the other leaned forward to kiss both his cheeks and lingered for a moment, breathing in. Scratching his head, he looked at the floor. Tsukiyama apparently didn't notice and continued to gleefully talk with wide hand movements.

“Now, if you'd follow Claudia, she'll be responsible for your make-up today. I'll be with you in a moment, oui?“ Kaneki turned to the blonde woman with a nod and slight bow, then pocceeded to follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is he always like that?“ he asked, barely masking his amusement.

“Yeah... after a while it's more annoying than creepy though...“ She chuckled. “I remember being terrified when I first met him. Ok, maybe that's because he's a ghoul, but... He really needs to remember that sniffing people won't make them trust him.“ She sighed. “Well, here we are. If you'd sit down, please?“ With a nod he did as he was told. So his co-model was a ghoul. If his reaction was any indication, Tsukiyama thought he smelled interesting. He shivered slightly. It wasn't the first time a ghoul thought so.

“Is it okay if I remove your wig? Why are you wearing it anyway?“

“Yeah, it's fine“ She gasped when white strands fell out.

“It doesn't seem to be dyed...“ She trailed off.

 

“Well, that's cause it isn't.“ reaching for a brush, she stopped mid-motion. “Let's just say I went through some stressful times and it went white pretty much overnight.“ he looked her straight in the eyes, then at the back of his hands. Thank god his scars were nearly invisible now. Ghoul-healing had its perks. Taking the brush, she moved her chair behind Kaneki's.

“Oh. I won't ask any more questions then“ she said with a smile. “Do you prefer the wig, or is it ok for you if we use your natural hair? I think it would go well with your outfit and the contrast to Tsukiyama-san's would probably look good too...“

“Uh... yeah, it's fine, I guess...“ He paused, watching her as she concentrated on her work. “But... don't you need to tell the others? Won't they be surprised?“

“Oh, a little shock won't hurt them, I believe.“ She chuckled, looking at him through the mirror.

 

* * *

  

_Patience,_ he told himself as he was yet again guided into a submissive pose, looking at a muscular chest in a (very form-fitting) wine red shirt. He could just pin this guy down, have his way with him, tease him mercilessly until the proud Tsukiyama Shuu made everyone in the room know just how embarrassingly easy he was... _patience,_ he reminded himself again as he focused on the photoshoot. Or tried to, since hands were now moving down his back.

He let a small, innocent smile spread on his face as he took hold of the other's tie. A great tool for his purpose. Looking up through his lashes, he saw that the taller man was blushing. Now he had him where he wanted. His smile grew more mischievous as he tugged on the tie, bringing their faces closer and at the same time pushed his body forward so Tsukiyama had to take a step back, tripping and thus sitting down on the chair.

Kaneki couldn't help but chuckle at his baffled face. The blush was now much more prominent. This was more fun than expected, and the annoying clicking and constant flashing was forgotten. Placing his free hand on Tsukiyama's shoulder, he tugged his face closer, their lips almost touching.  
“Stay like that. Stool!“ the photographer exclaimed excitedly. Standing on a hastily prepared chair, he found the angle he wanted.

Meanwhile, Kaneki took in his coworker's expression. The rosy, round cheeks, a surprised, yet content look in his eyes.  
“You've already exceeded my expectations“ Tsukiyama smiled, not breaking eye contact. Kaneki chuckled and moved one knee between the other's legs, leaning forward to breathe at his neck.

“And I haven't even started yet“ This caused a sharp intake of breath and the hands on his back slowly wandered lower. He dragged his lips over to his coworker's jawbone. Just touch him already, kiss him, scratch, bite, make him a moaning, drooling mess, show everyone just how much _power_ … _patience_ , he had to remind himself again. He let his hands wander down Tsukiyama's chest, just a ghost of a touch, a stark contrast to the hands roaming his back.

Patience would be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's character just suddenly changes and I don't really have an explanation for it I'm so sorry...  
> I guess he felt threatened by Tsukiyama's sniffing and decided he had to deal with this, so his more assertive side came out.
> 
> please give me feedback, I'm really not sure how this turned out? On one hand I like it, but it's also bad? I dunno, I'm confused.
> 
> Find me on my tumblr if you wanna talk (I'm bored and need attention) sheerahchi.tumblr.com


	3. Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama miscalculated

He was not aroused by breath, was he? Tsukiyama wondered. It could also be the scent that filled his nose, he mused as Kaneki moved so close he could feel the heat radiating beneath pale skin. Kaneki's hands moved over his chest and why didn't he just _reach up and take what he needed and have a taste_ and yes, ok, definetly aroused.

“Just touch me already,“ he managed to breathe out

“If you say so.“ Kaneki smiled, holding his gaze. He played with his tie, loosening it a bit, then abruptly stood up and Tsukiyama cursed himself. He had expected that his model wouldn't quite be what he seemed, but he'd certainly miscalculated. Not that he didn't find it interesting. He'd be stupid to lie to himself like that. He just hadn't expected to be teased by someone with a face this cute. It didn't fit his categories and that made the situation even worse.

Tsukiyama was interrupted in his thoughts when he once again felt Kaneki's hot breath against his ear. He let his eyes fall shut and prayed to whoever listened to him that he wouldn't embarrass himself any further. Well, wasn't it his lucky day. Kaneki had apparently decided to give him what he wanted. His hands snaked around his shoulders – so he was behind the chair now – and opened the top button of his shirt, then another. One hand went underneath, while the other slowly crept up his neck. Just a tad higher and he could have a taste, _just a taste._ His tendencies would be excused if it was merely an accidental little scratch, not even a bite, just a taste, _just a little higher and_...

Kaneki slightly pressed his thumb down beneath his adam's apple. Tsukiyama's eyes flew open and he couldn't contain the shiver that ran through his body when he heard Kaneki's words that accompanied the motion, full of ice.

“I will not land on your plate, is that clear?“

Was he this obvious? Tsukiyama had always thought of himself as a stealthy hunter, observing his prey from the shadows, patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He had perfected manipulation and deception, all for the best meal. Or so he thought. And now this boy, who was supposed to be a quick snack, proved to be difficult? It excited him even more. Dangerous game was the most interesting after all.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Tsukiyama didn't notice the change in atmosphere. The constant clicking had stopped and had been replaced by a low murmur.

“Yama-san. Tsukiyama-san! We're finished, I have more material than I hoped for. Let's go through it after you changed?“ He snapped out of his trance when he heard the photographer's voice.

“Perfetto.“ He mumbled and made his way over to his changing room, musing over the approach he should take for this.

 

* * *

 

It was only when he looked through the photographs that he realized just how special his prey was. The photographer had captured the moment of Kaneki's threat and Tsukiyama gasped at his face. One eye a cold, steely grey, fierce and piercing, the other black with red veins flowing through, like magma beneath cooling stone. His own kakugan was showing as well, his expression however was one of shock, arguably recognition. To the casual observer it would seem like they interrupted an intimate moment between two ghouls, one threatening the intruder with a haunting smile, the other simply surprised at being caught.

“This will be our main advertisment“ Tsukiyama decided on the spot.

“But isn't it a little too much? One-eyes are really rare after all and his hair is quite extraordinary too...?“

“The main selling point is ghouls. Also, we're doing an advertisment featuring two men. Both are rather controversial on their own, why not add even more spice?“ Tsukiyama had to contain a sigh. Why didn't they understand that he wanted to create as much fuss about his collection as possible? Adding a white-haired _and_ one-eyed ghoul to the mix would make for a perfect campaign.

Tsukiyama spotted Kaneki leaving the changing room and rushed over. “So, how was you first shoot?“ The boy looked at his hands, then shot him a shy smile.

“I- it was, uh, fun...“ Tsukiyama was surprised to see that the earlier confidence had faltered and was replaced by the Kaneki everyone knew from the cafeteria. Timid, polite and really cute. He was delighted. This man showed so many facets, he'd be having a lot of fun figuring out how to get him to his knees and finally take a bite.

“That's great, do you want to continue? I can see you've got a lot of potential, you could become a star!“

“A star? Me?“ Kaneki lifted his hands to the side of his face, apparently embarrassed. “You really think so?“ This boy really didn't know what he was worth.

“Yes. If you feel like doing another shoot, talk to Touka,“ he pointed at the woman, who was currently talking on the phone and seemed to be irritaed. “She's a little mean sometimes, but a great manager.“ Kaneki smiled at him again, before saying “Thank you“ and turning to talk to Touka. He paused after a few steps, looking back with a cheeky grin on his face.

“So, Tsukiyama-san, what about a date?“ his voice was loud enough to turn everyone's attention to him and Tsukiyama was thrown off.

“Uh... I... yes?“ He stuttered, turning red like a crab. Kaneki's grin spread farther.

“Great, I'll call your office then!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhm, tried to make Kaneki more balanced? Dunno if it worked though haha  
> anyway, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come hear me cry over childhood celebrity crushes, cosplay plans and Haribo millipedes on my tumblr sheerahchi.tumblr.com! (I'm always bored and never get any messages so you can just say a random word and I'm already delighted xD)


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is a very curious and supportive friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the two readers who pointed out my lack in paragraph structure! I fixed it^^ (I hope. Still unsure about the spacing, I tend to write things in a long sausage - as we say in German - and breaking that up afterwards is always a struggle for me... I should probably start thinking about those things while writing and not a month later oops)  
> Anyway, please enjoy

As he slipped off his shoes, tired from his day at work, he was greeted by a loud “HEEEYOOO KA-NE-KI!“ From the direction of the living room. Smiling, he followed it, catching a glimpse of a dark forest on the TV before his best friend quickly turned it off.

They had decided – after a very awkard and potentially dangerous situation – that watching gorey movies with a half-ghoul who could barely control his hunger was maybe _not_ the best idea. Kaneki missed horror movie nights, but he'd miss Hide even more should he lose control.

“So? How did it go? TELL MEEEE!“ Hide's grin was as big as always as he moved to make room for Kaneki, who flopped onto the couch immediately.

“Quite well, actually.“ he smiled

“And? This guy's photoshoots are raunchy, what exactly happened, I want to knooow“ He whined a bit, taking a mouthful of popcorn.

“Uhm...“ He could feel himself blushing. Great, just what he needed. “I might've kicked him around a bit...“ The windowsill needed to be dusted, he noted as he desperately tried not to look at his best friend.

“OOH, did you get all badass-mode on him?“ Kaneki awkwardly shifted around, nervously playing with his fingers.

“I... uhm. I guess I did? I mean I did, uhm, threaten him, I guesss?“ He looked down at his hands.

“Showed him who's boss then?“ Startled, Kaneki turned to look at him. That had exactly been his thoughts. Hide really was too perceptive sometimes.

“He did sniff me...“ his friend was unusually quiet for a while, then grabbed some more popcorn.

 

 

“More importantly, do you have a date?“ He grinned broadly.

“I think so?“

“Think so?“

“Well, I told him I'd call his office to arrange something?“

“Good job, Keki!“ his grin widened. “Another thing, why aren't you wearing your wig? Not that I don't like it, but...“ Kaneki didn't even notice.

“I must've forgotten... I'll go get it tomorrow...Thankfully, I have more than one,“ he mumbled, more to himself than Hide, then let his head fall back against the cushion.

“Was it that exhausting?“ Hide asked curiously.

“Yeah...“ he sighed. “Studio lights are really warm, make-up is weird, I had to change far too often, and...“ he trailed off. Was his reason for teasing Tsukiyama really that simple? Showing his superiority?

“And?“ Hide interjected, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Tsukiyama-san didn't really make it easier to concentrate...“

“Oho“ Kaneki once again felt a blush creeping up his ears.

“I didn't dare touch him. I guess he thought I wanted to tease him, and truthfully, I did, but...“ he swallowed, his ears burning. “I probably wouldn't have been able to stop if I touched him...“ he looked at his hands again. Hide was quiet now, which didn't really help his embarrassment.

“You know what?“ he asked after a while, moving to prop his feet on Kaneki's lap, shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

“Yeah?“ His blush hadn't subsided and he avoided looking at his best friend's face by playing with his socks. One had a penguin on it, the other an obnoxious pink and orange leopard print. Apparently Hide had been too lazy to look through his sock drawer properly. Again.

“I think your date will go well“ he said with his mouth full. “And if you're worried about him trying to eat you, I'm pretty sure you're strong enough to overpower him.“

Of course he knew he was strong now, far stronger than his past self would have dreamed, but he was still worried. And who could blame him? Almost getting eaten (twice) made people wary. Not to mention being used as a guinea pig.... He shivered slightly, shaking off unwanted memories.

He was distracted by a pink foot almost slapping him in the face. Confused, he looked to his right, trying to determine what happened. When he realized that Hide was laughing, he was even more confused.

“Stop“ what? “I... I'M HELLA TICKLISH, WHY DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING THAT?“ he exclaimed, trying to get his feet off Kaneki's lap. Kaneki of course didn't let him. He might've tickled his friend without noticing, but now that he did, he couldn't just stop, could he? Grateful for the distraction, he took a deep breath, let a smile spread on his lips and continued to mercilessly tickle his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide adopted my sock habits at some point... Mismatched multicoloured socks with terrible (and cute) patterns are amazing and brighten everyone's day.
> 
> As always, find me on sheerahchi.tumblr.com! I gladly accept anything you throw at me, since I'm starving for attention...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and feedback is gladly appreciated!


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls on a date in an ice cream shop. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Right. Nothing. It's just a tad awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a date even work please tell me thank you
> 
> FINALLY I GOT THIS OUT  
> I'm really unhappy with this chapter, my writing style feels like it's all over the place, but I had to get it out at some point I guess  
> Yeah it took me almost 2 months to write this because school.

“This is a lovely café, how did you find it?“ Tsukiyama inspected the interior of the small, cozy room. It was simple, yet decorative, with some waffles on a tray on each table.

“A poor college student has to find a quiet spot to study... I hope you're okay with it being an ice cream shop? They have good coffee though...“ Kaneki was fidgeting, playing with his fingers. Maybe taking a ghoul to a date where coffee isn't the main item on the menu was a little strange. But he loved the shop and he hadn't been there in a while, so it was the first that came to mind when he had called Tsukiyama. He had to admit that he was very nervous while calling, and Hide's “encouraging“ words weren't very helpful.

“It's lovely. The ice cream looks delicious, too bad I won't ever know what it tastes like...“ He was inspecting the menu, even though he already knew what they'd order. Plain black coffee, as always. Kaneki missed having a human tongue once again. He and Hide had always ordered huge portions and managed to eat all of it. Sometimes Hide had even ordered another one. He smiled.

“Well, it's as the name suggests very creamy and obviously cold. Uhm...“ he struggled with finding the right words. “I actually can't really remember it well, but... it depends on the flavour, some are sweeter than others, some have crispy things in them, like chocolate chips, some are really fresh, like for example lemon or other fruity ones and... uhm... it's just good? I.. I'm sorry I can't really explain it well...“ Tsukiyama had been listening with a slight smile on his face which soon changed to confusion.

“I'm sorry, but how do you know what human food tastes like? You're a ghoul aren't you?“ He asked incredulously. His mind was racing. Could one-eyes eat human food? Was that the reason he smelled so intriguing? Was the human food the thing that gave humans their flavour?

“I wasn't always a ghoul,“ Kaneki's face turned sad. “I got into an accident and had to receive an organ transplant. The only donor available was the girl I went out with, who was fatally wounded. Turns out she was a ghoul and... well.“ He paused, looking up at Tsukiyama. “Long story short, I received an organ transplant from a ghoul and my body changed somehow...“ He quickly looked back at his hands. Why did he even tell Tsukiyama that? It's not like he was uncomfortable with it, but he also wasn't keen on being needled with questions either. He sighed, preparing himself for what would come next.

“An artificially created ghoul, huh? Didn't know that was possible...“ Tsukiyama was talking quietly almost to himself. The silence grew heavier as he let his mind wander. There weren't many people who knew a ghoul's anatomy well enough to get past their thick (and almost unbreakable) skin. There must be something behind it. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kaneki ordered their coffees.

“Adjusting must've been hard on you...“ He said, still more to himself than Kaneki.

“Yeah you could say that...“ Kaneki was still looking at his hands again. Tsukiyama wanted to know more about Kaneki's world, how he came to terms with his new identity, how human food tastes and more. He hoped to find out why he smelled so enticing. Just as he had formed a question about the difference between pork and human, he noticed a couple on the neighbouring table stealing not-so-subtle glances. They must've overheard something.

“This might not be the best place to talk about things concerning the ghoul lifestyle, non?“ He questioned, trying to bring some humour out. Kaneki let out a relieved sigh and agreed with a nod. Ghouls were being reintoduced into human life, but humans were still wary of them. (Noone could blame them for it) And this place was bustling with humans.

Tsukiyama broke the silence that had settled over them with another question. “Anyway, did you talk to Touka? She said something about you having a shoot sometime soon, but she shooed me away before I could ask anything else...“ His hands were moving again, twirling the waffle tray.

“Yeah, I've got a shoot next Wednesday. We said we'd take only a few within the agency, to help me get used to everything...“ He scratched his cheeck, looking slightly embarrassed. How sweet. “But she said that there'd be a few media appearances once your campaign is out... It... seems to be planned out already?“ He was watching Tsukiyama's restless hands intently.

“That's Touka for you. She's strict, but good. Explains why she's a manager even though she's not even twenty. Learned from the best., I suppose.“ Tsukiyama smiled. She had a good grip on everyone even in her training stage.

“Learned from the best?“ Kaneki turned his head in confusion.  
“Ah, oui. Akira Mado. They call her the queen.“ He chuckled, remembering her unimpressed looks at his first few campaigns. What was he thinking back then?  
“You might've met her, she's got short hair and loves to braid it, it really stands out. She might not come to the cafeteria too often though...“

“She's blonde, right?“ Kaneki asked after thinking for a while. Tsukiyama merely nodded. “Yeah, I know her. She does seem to be very capable...“

“Believe me, you've got to be _hartnäckig_ if you want to survive her criticism. The results are great though.“ He ceased twirling the waffle tray after he received a disapproving look from the waitress who brought their coffee and put his hand on his chin instead.

“Hart...?“ Kaneki inquired, getting more confused. He had a hunch what it could mean, but he wanted to be sure.

“Oh, sorry, it's German for... uhm... stubborn? No, something similar... Perseverant? You could see it as a mix of these two, I guess...“ Tsukiyama put a strand of his hair behind his ear, looking flustered.

“I wanted to ask; you seem to speak a few languages, how many exactly?“

“Hmmm I'm fluent in Japanese, English and French, because my parents insisted on them being important in running a business. I also know some German because one of our servants and... well, you could say family friends, is Austrian, so they speak German. And I picked up on some Italian during piano lessons... So it's mostly music related stuff...“ He still looked flustered and started playing with his coffee cup as to not look Kaneki in the eyes, but he also sounded a little proud.

“Wow, that's a lot...“

“Uhm, yeah...“ He chuckled a little, blushing, and traed the cup's rim. “W-what about you? Do you speak any other languages?“

“Uhm...“ Now it was Kaneki's time to blush and fidget. “I only know a little English...“ He scratched his cheek again. A nervous habit?

“English is a great start, as it's used wherever you look. I reccommend learning by reading, you pick up a lot of things through that... Actually, my English came from books mostly...“ Taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled a little. “Books are great for a lot of things...“ he said to noone in particular.

“So, do you like books?“ Kaneki smiled in return. Noticing Tsukiyama's embarrassment had made him a little more confident.

“Yes, you could say they are _mes amis_...“ he was blushing again, trying to hold Kaneki's gaze, but quickly looking away.

“I know what you mean, books helped me through some tough times... It's nice to be able to lose yourself in a story, I think... Forget your troubles...“ Kaneki noticed the fondness in Tsukiyama's tone and warmth spread in his chest. His date didn't seem like a booklover at first, but finding out he was was great.

“You should come visit me then!“ Tsukiyama's eyes lit up. “The house is amazing, I've got a huge –„

“Dick?“ Kaneki even waggled his eyebrows, looking straight at Tsukiyama.

What followed was a stunned silence.

Kaneki went completely red and tried hiding his face behind the menu. Which of course didn't quite work as planned.

“Library, Kaneki-kun, library.“ Tsukiyama said with a sigh, however he was smiling broadly. This man never ceased to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki unpacking the dick jokes.  
> I also accidentally gave him Hide's nervous tick... the scratching his cheek thing? Yeah, Hide does that if you look in the manga... Only noticed now, after I read a few metas on tumblr... oops. Well, friends influence eachother a lot, and in this universe those two live together, so it's not too weird, I think...
> 
> Shop was inspired by a famous ice cream shop in Vienna called Tichy. They've got Eismarillenknödel (Ice-cream apricot-dumplings) and other really good stuff. Also it looks nice. Pretty busy place though, unlike the little shop in this story  
> Plus nonbinary Austrian Kanae because I need more Austrian characters and it was never stated that they were German and male so nonbinary Austrian it is.  
> btw, hartnäckig means stubborn according to the dictionary, but I think it's a little more than that and my definition of words is always very wonky, so have this instead oops.
> 
> feedback is, as always, more than appreciated and you can also find me at sheerahchi.tumblr.com where I post a lot of random updates and whine about writer's block and school and fashion. Also food. Food is very important.


	6. Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just friendly banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, as always... Sorry about that

“And?“ A mop of blond hair appears behind the kitchen counter. “How did it go?“ He asked as Kaneki took off his shoes and tucked his bag in a corner. He sighed, then looked up sheepishly.

“It was fun.“ He made his way over to the kitchen and started searching for a plate. “Do we have supplements?“

“Yeah, I put one packet in the fridge, the rest is in the freezer.“ Hide answered while chopping peppers. “Just fun isn't detailed enough though. You need to elaborate.“ He grinned, waving the knife in Kaneki's direction, who was glad that it wouldn't do him much harm. Should it go out of control, as things with Hide sometimes did.

“Uhm. Well, we went to that ice cream shop, you know, the one you love so much?“ He cursed a little as he moved an assortment of different cheeses around, trying to find something he could eat. “Yeah, we went there and... drank coffee. And chatted. Nothing special?“

“Oooh the ice cream there is wonderful!“ Kaneki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not that that would help you or anything...“ Hide mumbled, putting the sliced peppers in a pan which already contained sizzling onions. “Could you toss me three eggs?“

 

* * *

 

 

“I might've made a dick joke...“ Kaneki suddenly blurted out, listlessly staring at his plate.

“And? Is that so bad?“ Hide had his mouth full.

“Uhm... I don't know? He didn't seem to take it badly, but he IS a high-class person and he might think that was just silly and what if he doesn't like that and said nothing because he's polite?“ Hide was taken aback. Kaneki rarely talked about his feelings openly, it had taken him years to get reactions and opinions out of him. Hearing him talk freely was rare and Hide felt that his advice was appreciated.

“Come on, noone takes a simple dick joke that seriously? And didn't you say you were invited to his house?“ He giggled slightly. He didn't think Kaneki would worry over something like that.

“I think it's a mansion? He invited me over to take a look at his huge“ He was interrupted by Hide

“Dick?“ Kaneki merely sighed in exasperation.

“At least I know where I got it from...“ He mumbled, reluctantly taking a bite and immediately making a disgusted face.

“NO WAY, you made that exact joke?!“ Hide was smiling brightly, talking with his mouth full. He patted himself on the back with his fork. “Well done, Nagachika, you're a great influence.“

“Are you proud, Hide?“ Kaneki was smiling, stabbing the gooey paste on his plate. It only resembled meat slightly. It actually looked more like slimy rice crackers.

“Hell yeah I am! Anyway, what was the huge thing he wanted you to see?“

“His library, apparently he's a booklover.“ Kaneki bravely put another bite of mush into his mouth. Better this than hurting people, he thought as he swallowed. The process was the same every time. He should be used to it by now. He wasn't.

“Hey, that's great, now I won't have to listen to your nerdings!“

“Says you, every week it's something new you find fascinating.“

“Well, at least it's different nerdings every time?“

“Like that one time you decided to pick all the locks you could find?“

“Admit it, that was cool. Plus, it was pretty useful in getting the info I needed to get you out of that hellhole.“

“Which I am grateful for, but you picked the lock while I was in the bathroom, Hide.“

“You were in there for a while and I was getting worried!“

“I was reading.“

“Aaaaactually I needed to pee and it was locked.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm once again not too happy about this chapter, but the two I really wanted to write since I first thought of this are coming up and I really need to rewrite them bc they're in a different style to all this and some other stuff too, so while I'm collecting more ideas for those I'm just writing whatever comes up and feels natural (also I like writing these dorks interacting. Though I should probably put that into my HideKane things and not here. Oh well)
> 
> Sorry about the rambling. If you want more of that, visit me at sheerahchi.tumblr.com
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated!!


End file.
